


This Is Pack

by lowlifetheory



Series: This Is Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The highlights of Scott’s journey through his mom’s unexpected pregnancy, and the trouble with sensitive wolf hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Weird situation I know but it's not as bad as it looks...

‘Scott.’ Melissa McCall called out as her son dropped his backpack in the hallway. ‘We need to talk.’

‘Mom, not this whole werewolf thing. I answered like a million questions.’ Scott sighed slumping into a chair and rubbing his face.

‘It’s not about werewolves.’ Melissa said.

‘I used the condoms you got me.’ Scott said, blushing as soon as he said it. ‘Not that I used them, I kept them, to use for sex oh my god I need to die!’ Scott cried burying his face in his hands and trying to curl into a ball.

Melissa tried not to giggle at her son; he was such a word klutz sometimes. She waited until he was under control. ‘It’s not about sex with Allison. Or condoms.’ She said with a heavy sigh. ‘I’m pregnant.’

‘What! How could you be…who?’ Scott blushed again.

‘It all started when I went out to talk to Derek Hale about this werewolf business. We kind of just clicked…and well you don’t need details.’ Melissa said, it was her turn to look at her hands.

‘Oh my god! Derek!’ Scott shouted.

‘That’s what I said.’ Melissa said weakly, trying and failing to make a joke.

‘How could you, I mean its Derek!’ Scott screwed his face up. ‘And you’re like…old.’

‘Scott I know it’s a lot to take in, I’m sorry. Don’t say something you might regret.’

‘Are you a couple?’

‘No. It was just sex.’ Melissa said. ‘Good, healthy, orgasmic, no strings attached sex.’

‘Mom!’

‘What?’ She shrugged.

‘Does Derek know?’

‘Yes.’ She said.

‘And how does he feel about this?’ Scott asked.

‘He’s really excited. You know, after the initial shock. He’s coming over later. For dinner.’

‘What like a date?’

‘No. We need to talk about some things. As a family.’ She said. ‘Scott you are my son and I want you to remember that I love you. But I’m having a little baby and Derek’s going to be a part of this family now.’

Scott sighed and tramped up to his room, falling face forward onto his bed. He wondered just when his life had got so messed up.

Derek arrived an hour or so later. Scott heard his car pull into the drive, heard his mom open the door, listening carefully he heard her kiss him hello. Scott groaned. This was disgusting. Parents weren’t supposed to have sex, especially not with psychopathic alpha werewolves.

He could hear them chatting, Derek was asking how Scott took the news, what was for dinner and if Melissa had called Scott’s grandma. They seemed comfortable with each other…which would make sense because duh!

‘Scott, come set the table.’ Melissa called up the stairs. Scott trudged downstairs and came into the kitchen. Derek was leaning against one of the counters watching as Melissa moved around the room.

‘Oh gods I don’t have to call you daddy do I?’ Scott asked.

‘Be nice.’ Melissa hissed as Derek glared at him. Scott yanked the drawer open and grabbed a handful of silverware before heading to the table.

Dinner was awkward. Derek and Scott ignored each other as Melissa made small talk to try to break the tension. As soon as his plate was cleared Scott got up, took his dirty dishes to the kitchen and ran upstairs. He logged onto Skype then logged straight off again. What did he tell his friends? ‘Oh yeah Derek’s my daddy now.’

He groaned and let his head thump onto the desk.

‘I’m sorry about Scott.’ He heard his mom say to Derek.

‘Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to him after he’s had time to adjust.’

‘Will you stay tonight?’ Melissa asked.

‘I don’t know if that’s a good idea.’ Derek answered her. There was silence for ages and Scott figured they were kissing. He blushed furiously imagining Derek snogging his mom. Why did crap like this always happen to him?

That night Scott put his ear buds in, turned his iPod up and wrapped a pillow around his head. He cursed his wolf hearing because he could still hear soft squeaks of his mom’s bed, Derek grunting and…la la la la la la la!

At some point he must have fallen asleep because he woke to the sound of someone making breakfast. He groaned and rolled over, looking at his unopened schoolbag. He would get hell today for ignoring his homework. He got up, showered and padded downstairs, only to stop in his tracks.

Derek was in the kitchen barefoot and shirtless standing between his mom’s legs, who was sitting on the counter wearing Derek’s shirt from last night. They were kissing, a bowl of pancake mix sitting beside them ignored.

‘Scott.’ Melissa smiled. Derek lifted the bowl and started to stir. Scott swallowed and sat at the kitchen table, eying Derek warily. ‘Derek’s making us breakfast.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Scott asked.

‘Then he wants to take you to school. Isn’t that nice of him.’

‘Yes he’s a nice guy all round.’ Scott said.

‘Do you have lacrosse today?’ Derek asked.

‘Yes.’ Scott answered.

‘Still co-captain?’ Derek said.

‘Yes.’ Scott said his tone bored.

‘What do you want with your pancakes? Syrup, fruit, chocolate?’ Derek tried again.

Scott shrugged and Derek rolled his eyes turning his back to the boy. He made a batch of pancakes, setting them on a plate in the middle of the table before lifting Melissa from her seat on the bench. She giggled like a schoolgirl before finding her feet and sitting beside Scott at the table.

She moaned around her first bite of pancake and elbowed Scott in the ribs. ‘Good.’ She said with her mouth full, opening it to let him see the food.

It worked, Scott laughed a little at her before taking a bite of his own food. It was good, he grudgingly admitted. ‘Thank you.’ Scott said when breakfast was finished.

‘No problem.’ Derek said. He disappeared upstairs and came back a few moments later fully dressed. Scott didn’t want to think why Derek had clean shirts in his mom’s room. ‘Come on. We need a chat.’ Derek said heading to the car. Scott kissed his mom goodbye before following Derek to the car.

It was awkward. Derek talked about not upsetting Melissa and despite the fact that he stayed last night both adults understood it was casual. He talked about how Scott would have to focus on his wolf because his little brother or sister could be one too and he’d need to man up for that.

‘I want you to be comfortable around my child Scott.’ Derek said pulling into the school. ‘You’ll have to be comfortable with me.’

‘Does that mean I have to like you?’ Scott asked. Derek sighed and Scott spotted Stiles getting out of his jeep. ‘Gotta go.’ He said.

Scott kept his mom’s news to himself for a while. Stiles knew something was up but Scott didn’t offer to share. Allison could tell something was niggling at him too but she didn’t push him. Derek was at their house every couple of days for dinner. He stayed occasionally but Scott usually made himself scarce, which was a pity because Derek made the best pancakes he ever tasted. He tried not to laugh the day he found his mom forcing Derek to read a pregnancy book, then almost died when she told him he was reading it next.

Her birth classes were on a Tuesday night and Derek usually went along, always staying afterwards. Melissa asked Scott to come along too but each time he declined until the night Derek couldn’t go so he tagged along.

The class was gross and Scott cringed at the pictures of babies being born. He almost died of embarrassment when the group leader talked about rubbing oils into the vagina and asked if everyone had started, blushed furiously when his moms answer was ‘Yes both Derek and I rub the oils in. It’s a great way to start our sexy times.’ Almost everyone there seemed to agree and giggle along with Melissa apart from the gay couple there with their surrogate. They looked slightly ill. Finally, someone in the room Scott could relate to.

The next time he went along, Derek went too and the leader was delighted to see them both, talked about what a great family Melissa had and how much support she was getting. ‘I’m so lucky.’ Melissa said beaming.

Melissa was five months pregnant when Stiles found out. Scott was lying on his bed when Stiles tumbled through his window.

‘Ouch!’ He cried landing hard on his arm. He sat up; rubbing his elbow and his eyes went to the magazine at the bottom of Scott’s bed. ‘Oh no you didn’t.’ He said standing up staring at the magazine.

‘What?’ Scott asked frowning at his best friend then following his eyes, spotting one of his mom’s pregnancy magazines she had forced him to look at. ‘No it’s not Allison!’ He cried.

‘Then who?’ Stiles asked.

‘My mom.’

‘Oh!’ Stiles said. ‘I didn’t know she…’

‘She doesn’t, she’s seeing him “casually”.’ Scott said doing the finger motions. ‘She’s about five months along.’

‘Who’s the daddy?’

‘You’ll never believe me.’

‘Try me.’ Stiles grinned.

‘Derek Hale.’ Scott said. Stiles paled, looked a little sick.

‘I know. I mean, jerk or what.’ Scott rambled, not really meaning it, but Stiles moved to the door.

‘I have to go.’

‘But you just got here.’

‘I just remembered I have a thing.’ Stiles said opening the bedroom door and heading downstairs. Scott followed him frowning.

‘What’s wrong?’ Melissa asked coming to stand beside Scott at the door with her hand on her belly.

‘I don’t know.’ Scott said as the blue jeep pulled away. ‘I told him you were pregnant and he freaked. Ran away.’

‘Maybe you should have told him sooner.’ Melissa said.

‘I don’t think that’s it.’ Scott said. ‘I think maybe…I don’t know…’

 

‘Maybe he’s jealous because he has a crush on me.’ Melissa said joking.

‘Mom, don’t be disgusting.’ Scott said.

‘What, I’m not that undesirable. Ask Derek.’ She grinned. Scott blushed and went to his room, firing a text off to Stiles. He got no reply.

Scott chased Stiles at school the next day but Stiles said to ignore him, he was going crazy. Scott noticed his friend was quieter though, but he remembered a conversation that they had a while ago about Stiles wishing he wasn’t an only child, that he had always wanted company. Scott put Stiles silence down to some sort of deep down jealousy.

Scott came home one Friday exhausted from lacrosse practice, school and making out with Allison until three am the previous night. He just wanted to fall into bed and sleep. His mom was on the phone as he plodded into the kitchen to find food. Derek’s car was in the drive, which was unusual; he was normally there later in the day.

‘And he does this thing with his tongue; I swear I’ve never had an orgasm like it.’ He heard his mom say. He groaned and put the cookies back that he intended to scoff. He wasn’t hungry any longer.

Derek was in the nursery. He was wearing paint splattered jeans and a faded black tee shirt. He was painting the ceiling.

‘Hey Scott can you give me a hand.’ He asked. ‘I meant to get here earlier but I got caught up. They’re coming to lay a new carpet tomorrow and I want the edges finished.’

‘Sure.’ Scott said heading into this own room to change his clothes. He grabbed his iPod and docking station. ‘Music?’ He asked Derek as he came back into the room.

‘Why not.’ Derek said. Scott stuck his iPod onto shuffle and grabbed a brush. Everything was being painted white. ‘Hey did your mom tell you we know what we’re having?’ Derek asked.

‘You mean you know if it’s a wolf?’ Scott asked.

‘No, we know what the sex is.’ Derek said.

‘I thought they couldn’t tell at the scan last week.’

‘They couldn’t but I was giving the baby a kiss hello this morning and I smelt the scent.’ Derek said. Scott screwed his nose up, trying not to picture Derek kissing his moms belly. ‘Do you want me to tell you or do you want to scent for yourself?’ Derek asked.

‘Can I try it myself?’ Scott asked. Derek grinned at him. Spending so much time together they had kind of worked up an accord. They were almost friends. Scott had finally settled down and more importantly settled into his wolf. He listened to what Derek had to say now because Derek was right; he didn’t want to harm his little brother or sister.

Melissa came up the stairs a while later to check their progress. ‘Did you tell him?’ She asked Derek excitedly.

‘No he wants to try himself.’ Derek said. He had just finished the ceiling and was sitting on the ladders taking a break.

‘How do I?’ Scott asked waving a hand at his mom.

‘Get closer and sniff. Make sure you remove your mom’s scent from the baby’s. Hopefully you should be able to tell.’ Derek said from his perch. Scott walked on his knees to where his mom was standing.

‘Hi.’ He grinned up at her and she giggled at him. He leaned forward and touched his nose to her belly. He concentrated, removing his moms scent from the other scent. It wasn’t easy, all he could smell was female. ‘It’s not working Derek, all I smell is girl.’ He whined turning his head.

Derek raised an eyebrow and it clicked. Female. He was getting a little sister. ‘A girl?’ He asked.

‘A girl.’ His mom smiled. Scott hugged her around the legs from where he was. ‘There are three lists on the fridge for baby names.’ Melissa said.

‘Why three?’ Scott asked.

‘Because there’s three of us dumbass.’ Derek said playfully.

‘You’re letting me help name her?’

‘Yes.’ Melissa said. ‘But it can’t be Allison.’ She teased. Derek burst out laughing. Scott had never seen him laugh. He joined the laughter.

‘We’ve got something else to tell you.’ Derek said.

‘You’re getting married?’ Scott asked wide eyed.

‘No.’ Melissa said rolling her eyes. ‘Derek’s moving in.’

‘But I thought you two were just casual?’ Scott asked.

‘We are.’ Melissa said. ‘But I can go into labour soon and I want Derek around. I want you there too.’ Melissa said running her fingers through Scott’s hair. He was still sitting beside her on his knees.

Scott frowned.

‘Scott I’m happy the way we are. I don’t love Derek, not like that. This miracle just…happened. I always wanted another baby and it would be unfair of us to commit just because of the baby, I made that mistake once already. We’re going to make sure she has the best life and we’re both going to be around for that. She deserves happy parents, and if we committed to each other we could end up making each other’s life a misery. Do you understand?’

‘Yes I just…I don’t want you to be hurt.’

‘You can tell if I lie right?’

‘Yes.’

‘Was any of that a lie?’

‘No.’ Scott said.

‘Well then.’ She smiled. ‘Why don’t you get on with painting and I’ll make some snacks.’ She said. ‘Now that you’re a big brother I might even allow you one beer.’

‘Really?’ Scott asked eyes wide.

‘Just one.’ She said. ‘Now get to work.’

Scott laughed as she went down stairs. He and Derek did as they were told, stopping later when Melissa appeared with a plate of sandwiches and two bottles of beer. ‘Derek tells me this has no effect on you wolves anyway.’ Melissa said sitting in the corner to watch them eat. Derek lay sprawled on the floor sipping his beer and chewing on his sandwich. He looked almost smug.

‘What?’ Scott asked him tilting his head to the side.

‘Pack.’ Derek shrugged. Scott laughed at him and kicked his ankle.

‘Loser.’ He grinned. Derek grinned back.

‘I’ve invited Stiles and Allison around for dinner tomorrow night.’ Melissa said out of the blue. Two sets of eyes pinned her.

‘Why?’ Scott asked.

‘Because Allison’s your girlfriend and Stiles is your best friend and you’ll need them to whine to when you can’t sleep at night. You’re going to need help babysitting too.’ Melissa said. ‘Derek told me they were your pack, and since we’re your pack shouldn’t your two packs be together as one? Does that make sense?’

‘Perfectly.’ Derek said going back to his sandwich.

Allison arrived first and went gaga for babies. Melissa showed her the half-finished room and they talked about furniture and colour schemes. Derek and Scott made themselves useful by keeping out of the girls’ way until they appeared back downstairs gushing over sonogram pictures and the DVD Derek got at the last scan. They moved onto magazines and clothes and Scott realised just how scary women were when Allison talked his mom into a baby shower.

‘Tell you what. We’ll go to the crazy golf range that day.’ Derek muttered out of the side of his mouth.

‘Best idea you’ve had since you convinced her to allow me beer.’ Scott said. Derek chuckled.

Stiles arrived seconds before the food did. Melissa gushed over the pictures again with Allison, showing Stiles her baby. Stiles smiled politely but he was quiet and withdrawn and everyone noticed it.

‘Dude what gives?’ Scott asked as Stiles helped him load the dishwasher.

‘Nothing, they’re just scaring me you know.’

‘You’re lying.’ Scott said.

‘Drop it.’ Stiles practically begged. ‘I’m just…just drop it ok.’

Scott frowned. He didn’t like seeing Stiles like this, upset. He smelled miserable. ‘You’re mom wants you.’ Derek said from the doorway. ‘I’ll finish off here.’

‘Ok.’ Scott said. He went to where his mom was curled up in the den with a book open in her lap.

‘Should we go for some sort of…character like Disney?’ She asked.

Scott shrugged.

‘Derek says he isn’t fussed but he wasn’t keen on the idea, we could tell.’

‘I don’t care either. It’s her room right.’ Scott grinned, thinking of a little pink baby in a little pink room. He turned to go back to the kitchen but paused when he heard the conversation.

‘Melissa knows Stiles.’ Derek was saying. ‘She understands. Why do you think she invited you tonight? You can’t keep avoiding me.’

‘I can and I will. It’s wrong Derek, you’re having a baby. With somebody else.’

‘We can work this out. I can make this work; you just have to work with me.’

‘No, I won’t do it. I feel like some sort of home wrecker.’ Stiles said. He sounded distressed. ‘Look you sit here and play happy families and I’ll go home and do what I do ok.’

‘Don’t go.’ Derek said.

‘Let go of my arm.’ Stiles said. Scott walked into the room then. Derek glared at him but pulled his hand away from Stiles. ‘I’m going home.’ Stiles told Scott.

‘Why?’ Scott asked looking between the two men in the kitchen.

‘I’m tired.’ Stiles said. ‘And I have a shitload of homework to do. I’ll see you on Monday ok.’ Stiles walked out of the room grabbing his coat.

‘Nice timing.’ Derek snarled walking past Scott and heading up the stairs. Scott stood dumbfounded wondering what the hell was going on with his friends.

Derek was away most of the day on Sunday and Stiles was ignoring him so he hung out with Allison. Eventually things slipped back to normality. Derek was there every day now as Melissa got heavier. Scott found he liked hanging out with him, and he wondered how things would change when the baby came along.

Scott was shocked when Stiles came to school about a fortnight before his moms due date with a big smile on his face and an even bigger hickey on his neck.

‘Who did you get lucky with?’ Scott asked when he managed to tear Stiles away from Lydia’s probing fingers.

‘Secret.’ Stiles grinned.

‘I’d tell you.’ Scott said.

‘I’m not ready to share.’ Stiles said grabbing his books from his locker.

‘Ok. How far did you get?’ Scott asked.

‘All the way.’ Stiles pasted on his best shit eating grin before walking away from Scott.

It seemed everybody was in a good mood. Melissa was beaming when Scott got home and Derek looked rather smug as he sprawled himself across the sofa. ‘You’ll never guess what!’ Melissa said taking Scott’s hands.

‘Tell me, my head hurts from all the riddles today.’ Scott said.

‘Derek paid off our mortgage.’ Melissa said.

‘What? Why?’

‘I want my daughter to have security. What’s more secure than her own…home.’ Derek said.

Scott smirked at him. ‘You totally wanted to say lair there dude.’

Derek shrugged, he didn’t deny it.

‘And the money I’m saving I’m going to use to buy you a car.’ Melissa said.

‘Really?’ Scott said.

‘Yes. Derek’s going to help but I’ll pay him back. Isn’t that wonderful Scott.’ She said hugging him. Scott hugged his mom and grinned at Derek over her shoulder.

Derek’s phone chirped and he pulled it out of his pocket. He grinned as he fired off a reply before getting up. ‘I’m going out.’ He winked kissing Melissa on the cheek and running his fingers over her bump before heading out the door.

‘Have fun.’ Melissa called after him.

‘Where’s he going?’

‘Don’t know.’ Melissa shrugged. It was a lie but Scott let it go. He was too excited about getting a car.

When the furniture arrived for the baby’s room Melissa called Allison to help her arrange it. Stiles was there too, to help lift and haul but Derek and Scott did most of the work and the heaviest thing Stiles lifted was the blankets. When it was done they all stood back to admire it.

Allison had painted a beautiful mural on one wall of an enchanted forest while the other three walls were decorated with butterflies and fairies. The carpet was a soft green colour and the furniture was white. Everything looked magical and perfect for Scott’s little sister.

They ordered a pizza and everyone sat around the kitchen table, pushing and shoving. Scott grinned realising he had the perfect family and the only thing missing now was his little sister.

There were three bags packed and put in the trunks of the three cars that sat in the driveway. Allison and Scott had been in his room doing homework when Scott discovered a textbook that belonged to Stiles. He knew Stiles had homework to do from the book, and knowing Stiles he would be tearing his room apart looking for it.

‘I’m just going to drop this over to Stiles.’ He told Allison. ‘Will you be ok with mom?’

‘Yes of course.’ Allison said.

‘If anything happens call me right away.’

‘Scott, don’t worry.’ Allison said. ‘We can handle it.’

‘Ok.’ He said. He decided to run; it was a nice night for it. When he got there only Stiles jeep was in the driveway. The front door was locked and he forgot the key Stiles gave him so he jumped easily onto the roof and crawled to Stiles window. He lifted his fist to tap it when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Derek lay on Stiles bed, with Stiles naked and on top of him. They were kissing and touching and Derek said something low that Scott couldn’t make out and Stiles was giggling. Scott couldn’t take it; he turned to leave and forgot he was on the roof promptly falling into the garden below. He heard Stiles window open from above. ‘Oh my god, Scott.’ Stiles said. Seconds later Derek was kneeling beside him wearing just jeans. Stiles came running out.

‘Are you ok?’ Derek asked helping Scott into a sitting position.

‘What the hell Derek!’ Scott snapped. He turned to Stiles. ‘And you! I can’t believe you two.’ He said trying to shove Derek away but the pain in his arm made him stop.

‘Is it broke?’ Stiles asked from his place beside Scott.

‘I think so.’ Derek said.

‘I don’t care get off me the two of you. How could you do this to my mom?’

‘It was your mom that got us together.’ Derek said.

‘What?’ Scott asked.

‘She came over here one night and stood in the kitchen for half an hour telling me how much Derek cared for me, that I was his mate and he was pining for me and that I should stop feeling guilty about breaking them up because they were never together in the first place not that way and then my dad came in and they talked about pregnancy and she told him that he and I needed to have a long talk then she left with this smirk on her face. Like, dude, she smirks better than Derek after he’s got his rocks off.’

Scott just stared at his friend, his jaw hanging open. ‘She did this?’

‘Yes.’ Derek said. ‘Now I’m going to have to set this arm. It’ll heal quicker.’

‘But…’ Scott started but Derek snapped the bones and Scott let out a scream. Whatever Derek had done worked though because Scott could feel his body start to heal immediately. Derek hauled him to his feet and dragged him inside, setting him at the table. Stiles poured him a glass of water and sat beside him.

‘Scott don’t be mad. I can’t help that I love Derek.’

‘I’m not mad. I’m just…so much has happened lately and now you two are together and I’d only got my head around Derek and my mom and now all this happened and…’

He was cut off by Derek’s phone ringing upstairs. Derek ran up to answer.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you yet. We were going to, all of us were.’

‘The baby’s coming.’ Derek said racing down the stairs and throwing Stiles a tee-shirt and some shoes. Stiles hopped up immediately and pulled them on.

‘You want me to come too?’ Stiles asked.

‘I want my boyfriend there yeah.’ Derek said leaning forward to kiss Stiles briefly on the lips. ‘Plus you’re driving.’

They piled into Stiles jeep and headed for the hospital.

‘Oh it’ll be hours yet.’ The doctor told Scott when they arrived. Derek had been ushered in to see Melissa. Stiles was busy worrying his fingernails while Allison paced back and forward.

They sat for an hour until the doors opened and Derek came out. ‘Tag you’re it.’ He said slapping Scott on the arm. Scott hissed, glaring at Derek. It was the one that was still healing from his fall. Derek sat down beside Stiles and flung his arm around Stiles shoulders.

Melissa beamed when Scott took her hand. ‘I heard you found out about Derek and Stiles.’ She said.

‘Yeah.’ Scott said.

‘Don’t be upset. They’re perfect for each other.’

‘How long have you known.’

‘Since the night we had dinner together and Stiles took off. I asked Derek about it and he eventually admitted he had feelings for Stiles too. We stopped sleeping together then.’

‘I don’t want to know.’ Scott said scrunching his nose up.

‘Scott Derek and I had a healthy sex life you know.’ She said. He covered his ears and shook his head.

‘Why are you torturing me?’

‘In case you haven’t noticed I’m not comfortable here myself. Mental torture is all I have at the minute.’

‘Well I have enough of that after what I seen through Stiles’ window.’

‘Derek’s impressive isn’t he?’ She whispered. The nurse giggled. Scott presses his hands harder over his ears and scrunched his eyes closed.

Ashleigh Shannon Elizabeth Hale was born as the half-moon shone bright in the sky. She was seven pounds exactly. Scott was sitting between Allison and Stiles, his leg bouncing when the nurse opened the door and peeked out. ‘I think there’s someone in here who wants to meet you.’ She said.

Scott’s heart leapt as he stood up and made his way into the room. He held Allison’s had tightly in his and he knew Stiles was trailing behind her. Derek had his back to the door but when they trooped in he turned with a big smile on his face. The nurse left them alone.

The white blanket held against Derek’s black shirt was a strange contrast. The bundle looked so small and delicate in his arms. Scott edged closer and looked down. There was a tiny pink face gazing out at him with a frown.

‘Wow.’ Scott said. Derek bent his neck then and ran his nose along her head, smiling at when he scented. ‘Is she?’ Scott asked.

‘See for yourself.’ Derek said passing the bundle to Scott. Allison cooed into the blanket as Stiles stretched his neck to look over Scott’s shoulder.

‘Hey she’s frowning. Derek she looks just like you.’ Stiles joked. Derek tried to glare at his boyfriend but he failed miserably. He was too happy it would seem. He lifted his arm and Stiles pushed his shoulder under it, snuggling close.

Scott looked at Derek. ‘Remember what I told you.’ Derek said softly. Scott dropped his face to his sister copying what Derek had done. She smelt peculiar, like his mom and Derek, but she was unique as well. Then he smelt it, that scent that every wolf has in their heart. He smelt the moon as if it were full.

‘Hey little wolf.’ He said pressing his lips to his little sister’s head. ‘Mom you are amazing.’ Scott said sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

‘That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you all these years.’ She joked. They laughed softly, afraid to startle the baby.

The night Ashleigh came home Allison and Stiles stayed too. At first everyone had went their separate ways. Ashleigh was in a rocking crib in Melissa’s room, Allison was with Scott and Stiles was sleeping with Derek in the spare room.

When Ashleigh cried though, Scott heard Derek leave his room immediately. He found Derek sitting on his mom’s bed leaning against the headboard beside Melissa holding the baby. Melissa was watching them tiredly. Scott crawled onto the bed beside his mom and rested his head on her shoulder. She kissed his hair. Allison padded in rubbing her eyes tiredly. ‘Is everything ok?’ She asked.

‘Fine.’ Derek said nodding towards Scott. Scott grinned to himself. He knew what Derek was looking for. He wanted the pack all in one room. Allison crawled between Scott’s legs and cuddled in. The door opened again and Stiles somehow made it to the bed with his eyes closed, collapsing over the bottom to rest his head on Derek’s ankle.

‘This is weird.’ Stiles mumbled around a yawn.

‘No its not.’ Scott said beaming. ‘This is pack.’

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a weird one. Let me know what you think 'cause comments make me do a happy dance!


End file.
